


Like Dogs

by TheModernChromatic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheModernChromatic/pseuds/TheModernChromatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WE INTERRUPT YOUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED HOMO FOR SOME EXTRA HOMO HOMO.</p><p>For Rovescio for being the cutest cute that was ever cute. She wanted Levi/Eren/Jean so voila! </p><p>Basically nothing but sex. c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Dogs

It's difficult to say how it started. Maybe it was the fighting. It didn't make much sense, considering the actions were almost complete opposites, but in an abstract way, they were the same. The fights and the sex, that is. Of course, Eren and Jean had never gotten along very well. But Jean became something of a fighter after losing Marco, though not in the powder-box way he was before when he and Eren were constantly at one another's throats. Suffice to say they were still at each other's throats, just, in a different manner. 

The first time it happened, they had gotten into something of a large argument that had escalated. Prior to this, Eren found himself curiously dwelling on Jean, though he wrote it off as hatred rather than interest. All similarities and mutual suffering aside, the two couldn't help but get in fights. 

That time they'd been exercising--running late into the night--with a few others. The boys had taken off their shirts in the heat, trading the sticky fabric for the cool night air against their skin, only available at full speed. The others had fallen off and went to bed for the night, but Eren and Jean had made something of a race of it and neither one was willing to give up. They'd raced until they could run no more and had stopped, double-over and panting, to argue about who'd won. When they regained the strength to argue fully, they were quite literally in one another's faces when somehow, someone started the kiss and the two wrestled to the ground angry and excited. 

What was left of what they were wearing was discarded and the two nipped and kissed and bucked and clawed at one another until they both came to the fiery finishline, too tired to argue about who'd won that particular race. As to how it became semi-regular was also hard to place. Whenever they'd get angry with one another, they'd take the argument elsewhere if it was bad or save everything for later. One could reasonably ask whether or not they got angry at one another on purpose, but in the heat of things, everything was passionate anger, whether it was justified or not. Things went on like that for a time. The two were smart enough, or just lucky enough to get away with it without getting caught. Until he found them. 

At that time, the Recon Corps was camped out waiting to begin another expedition outside of the walls and everyone was rather on edge, Jean and Eren especially, so the two had been getting angrier and somewhat more adventurous in their excursions when they wound up together. They'd wandered off into an empty room in their temporary headquarters and things were in full swing when a certain angry little corporal backed into the room dragging a multitude of cleaning supplies with him. Eren and Jean were too busy to even notice so for a few brief seconds, things continued on while their intruder stared on incredulously, shocked enough to drop his broom and startle the two into realizing they had company. 

"What in the fuck?!" 

Eren, who was straddled atop Jean, turned and tumbled off, shocked and embarrassed. Jean scrambled up and grabbed at the clothes they'd discarded to cover himself. The three took a moment to stare at the situation they'd encountered. 

"C-corporal I can explain," Eren offered timidly. He regretted saying anything as soon as Levi turned his laser gaze on him. 

"Don't bother. It's fairly obvious I'm going to have to teach a couple of horny brats a lesson." 

The two were sheepishly roped into being bent over the bed they were on with their hands tied behind their backs--still naked. Levi paced around them with the broom in hand once more, his boots clicking on the cold stone floor. Without warning, he swung it and hit them simultaneously across the backside with the handle. 

"Have you no respect that you have to go off and pork each other while we're prepping for an excursion?" 

Another swing. 

"I'm disappointed to even have brats like you in my branch." 

The broom struck a third time, the two jolting together, trying not to cry out. 

"Have you had enough of the broom yet?" 

He struck them again, even as the two were nodding. The broom clattered to the floor and Levi kicked each of them over onto their sides, making an ordeal of undoing the zipper of his pants. Their departure wasn't for a few days, so he wasn't wearing his 3D maneuver gear, but he took his time about it nonetheless. Eren and Jean stared on horror-stricken. 

"Since you're both so horny, you brats are going to suck me like the filth you are. Then you're going to beg like dogs and I'm going to show you what it means to disgrace your superiors." 

He pulled his pants down over his hips, taking his underwear with them so that his erection bobbed in the open air. It was clear he wasn't even fully erect, yet the two stared on rather impressed at the size. When neither of them moved, Levi grabbed them both by the backs of their heads and shoved their faces into his groin. 

"I said you're going to suck me, you animals." 

Eren was the first to give a timid lick, eyeing the corporal for approval. When he smirked, Eren put more effort into it and, not to be outdone, Jean joined in as well, dragging the flat of his tongue from the base up while Eren took the tip into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the smooth skin there, tasting the slightest hint of salt. The hand gripping the back of his head tightened its grip as his tongue dove into the source of the taste. Jean sucked harder at his place on the shaft and ran his lips along it vertically, trying to move into a position from where he could displace Eren. 

Their mouths met over the tip and their tongues battled briefly before Eren backed off and Jean took control with a satisfied grunt. Determined to win as ever, Jean took to making Eren obsolete, nudging him aside as he took the entirety of Levi's cock into his mouth. It hit the back of his throat and he swallowed hard, earning him his own hair-pull. Levi exhaled sharply and bucked forward a little, making Eren purse his lips angrily. His hands still tied, he butted Jean's head with is own and he retreated to give Eren an angry stare, which he returned until the two of them were doing nothing but staring at each other. 

"Oi, who said you were done?" 

Levi took their faces and squashed them together, inserting himself between their mouths, which opened as he thrust himself back and forth between them. Around Levi's girth, the two of them could feel one another's lips, tonguing determinedly at the shaft as it slid between them. Finally, Levi pulled them away from himself, the two trailing saliva as they fell back on their hindquarters. 

"You." He let go of Jean's head. "You were better. That means Eren is getting punished first. Sit on the bed." Jean crawled backwards, trying not to fall over without the use of his hands, and did as he was told. 

Levi forced Eren around, throwing his face into Jean's crotch and bending him over. Eren started for Jean's cock, his task clear, but Levi stopped him, shoving his fingers into Eren's mouth. 

"You'd better get them damned wet or I'll tear you in two," he growled and Eren sucked furiously, trying to work up excess saliva. When he was satisfied, he withdrew his fingers and plunged them into Eren's ass, working them around with force to make him jolt. With his other hand, he leaned forward and pressed Eren's face down to get him started on Jean. Eren wobbled without his arms for balance, but parted his lips to Jean's cock. Jean rolled his head back and let out a gasp. Having been interrupted earlier, he knew he couldn't take much of what Eren's mouth was dishing out. 

Apparently bored with prepping, Levi removed his fingers and locked one hand around Eren's bindings, using the other to guide himself in. He did little to spare him, thrusting with immediacy and disregard. Eren bucked forward with every thrust, still mouthing Jean, but halfheartedly, focusing more on the mixture of pain and pleasure he was getting from Levi. When Levi managed to hit his prostate, Eren clenched up and dove forward, gagging himself on Jean. Jean, in turn, reeled upwards and forced himself deeper until tears welled up in Eren's eyes and he threw his head back trying to get air. 

Levi chortled and moved with new intensity, ramming himself into Eren so that he hit his prostate every time, keeping on until Eren shivered every time he pulled back and he knew he was close. He glanced at Jean, who was biting his bottom lip and drawing shallow, shaky breaths. If not for Eren's mewling response to being slammed by Levi, he would've finished long ago. Levi pulled himself out. 

"Now switch positions. Don't think I've forgotten about you, horseface." 

Eren situated himself on the bed while Levi swirled his fingers around in Jean's mouth, drawing them out when he saw that Eren was seated. He wasted no time forcing them in or pushing Jean into Eren. He gave Eren a mischievous look from between his legs and started down on him, trying to ignore Levi's rough fingers. He sucked with vigor, working Eren's cock over in his mouth slowly at first, careful to draw him as deep as possible before swallowing and closing down on the sensitive tip, and then gradually faster, bobbing his head and smirking all the while. Eren bit down on his bottom lip and clenched his thighs. 

Levi positioned himself once more and placed his hands on Jean's hips, then rammed into him so hard he jerked away from Eren. 

"Wow, could you be any rougher?" He snapped. Levi's fingers dug into Jean's hips and he rammed him again, sure to make it hurt. Jean gasped and bit into Eren's thigh. 

"When I mean to punish you, it's going to hurt and you're going to take it," Levi growled, thrusting in roughly. 

Jean cried out and bit down harder. Eren jerked his thigh away from Jean's mouth and frowned at the bleeding bite mark. Jean tried to stop responding to Levi's merciless thrusts, but that only made him angrier enough to do it harder. Jean wouldn't quit, biting his lip until he drew his own blood to keep from moaning. Furious, Levi grabbed the back of Jean's head and reeled him around, forcing himself down Jean's throat again. 

"Turn around," he snapped at Eren who slid off the bed and obeyed. He could hear Jean gagging every time Levi forced himself in, carrying on watching Jean gasp for breath. Finally, he threw Jean towards the bed face-first and pulled Eren and Jean's hips together, wedging his erection between them. Jean's spit made his cock slick as he slid it between them. Simultaneously, he drove his fingers into both of them up to the knuckle, massaging his fingertips into the most sensitive part. 

"I wanna hear you scream." 

The two stopped holding back and let themselves cry out, their breathing getting rhythmically faster. Not quite at once, they tensed up and Levi took his fingers out, knowing they were closer than he wanted. He wrapped a hand around each of their cocks and started working them over as he thrust between them, his arms keeping the gap between their hips tight around himself. 

Jean was much closer than Eren was, and Levi felt him stiffen intensely as he came with a grunt, readily welcoming the wave of relief. Yet it never came. Levi had closed his hands around the base of his shaft and was pulling it upwards slightly, away from his balls. Jean wheezed and his face contorted into a pained expression. 

"Please!" He cried.

"What's that?" 

"Please, god!" 

"I can't quite hear you." Levi purred, leaning in to whisper to Jean. His other hand still stroked Eren slowly. 

"Oh god ohgodohgodohgod. Just let GO!" Jean's entire body was tight and shaking, too close to orgasm to be able to move. 

"If you insist," Levi laughed, releasing his grip. Jean embraced an explosion of fireworks throughout his entire body and collapsed to the ground, shivering. 

Meanwhile, Levi slid himself back into Eren, careful to keep his grip on his cock. Then, with a drive like wildfire, he rammed himself inside rapidly, sure to move his hand at the same speed. Eren only lasted a few seconds of Levi's tormenting thrashing before he too tensed up. Levi grabbed hold of him like he had done with Jean. 

"Corporal p-please!" 

"Beg harder." He drove his hips into Eren more, putting pressure on his prostate. 

"Let me have it!" 

Levi let go and Eren's face hit the bed as he fell to his knees with a tiny 'guh,' panting like a dog. He shook as he came and breathed a sigh of relief. 

"I'm not done." Levi grabbed their heads and put himself between their mouths again, thrusting at his own leisure until he finally reached his limit and turned to come on Jean's face. "Call me rough again, I dare you, brat," he panted, his shoulders heaving. 

"I'll show you the meaning of rough. Clean this damned room when you can walk again." 

They heard the sound of his zipper and the door as it closed behind him. The cleaning supplies remained where he had left them. 

 

EPILOGUE 

Levi spent the rest of the day cleaning the nasty headquarters, grumbling the entire time about shitty brats and their inability to keep anything clean and was rather anticipating going to bed early. As he approached his room, however, he heard strange noises, like grunting and laughter and he burst into the room furiously. 

Jean and Eren lay in his bed, not wearing anything as before. 

"Oh, corporal!"

"This is your room?"

"We had no idea!" 

"Please don't punish us!" 

Levi stared at them for a moment and then grunted. 

"Shitty brats," he grumbled, slamming the door as he strode towards the bed, his hands at his belt.


End file.
